La nuit qui change tout
by Loulyss
Summary: Tout commença...cette nuit...Oui, celle là (évidemment tout le monde sais de laquelle on parle!) Une nuit banal, certes un peu alcoolisé mais bon... Une nuit ou une chose si inhabituelle se passera pouvant bien changer de nombreuse chose chez notre petit Boss, si seulement Reborn ne s'était pas absenté...Mais dans le cas contraire, il 'y aurait pas eut d'Histoire...
1. Chapter 1

"-SAWADA!Un autre verre à l'extrême!"

"-Ouais! Hic! Un autre verre!"

Ryohei tout souriant et totalement bourré commença à lui resservir pour la énième foi de la soirée un bon pichet d'alcool.

Le manoir Vongola de la section Japonaise se remit alors à tanguer devant les yeux du jeune presque Boss de maintenant 16 bientôt 17 ans.

"-À L'EXTREME! HIC, SAWADA!"

"-EH,tête! De hic...passe moi de la hic"

Commença le second de la famiglia avant de te sombrer dans l'inconscience sous l'hilarité générale (des seulement deux personnes restantes).

Tous étaient ronds et la moitié déjà évanouie dire, que pour la première foi de sa vie Tsuna avait juste goûté un peu d'alcool pour fêter leur victoire, et maintenant il était bourré avec comme seul survivant Ryohei qui avait deux fois plus picoler que lui.

Donc ce qui arriva, arriva, le pauvre boxer s'aplatit sur le sol du manoir et ne se releva plus, un ronflement sortant de sa bouche.

Pendant un court instant empris dans les brumes de l'alcool Tsuna ne réagit pas, puis dans un élan de lucidité il remarqua qu'il était le seul debout,les autres endormis sur le tapis ou le canapé, il remarqua aussi que la bouteille vide ne lui serrai d'aucune utilité et d'un commun accord avec lui-même il se leva dans l'ultime but d'atteindre sa chambre.

À peine lever, il retomba sur ses fesses, il bougonna un peu avant de retenter une autre foi, finalement il arriva à se mettre debout et se dirigea un peu au pif dans le château à la recherche de ses appartements, il marcha bien pendant au moins vingt minutes sans aucun succès, il n'arrivait pas se diriger, chancelant un peu.

D'accord, s'était vrai, il n'aurait pas du boire comme ça, mais quand même! Le nono dont la santé se dégradait de plus en plus leur avait expressément demandé de signer un contrat très important dans ce manoir perdu au milieu de la lande japonaise, Reborn inquiété par la lettre qui indiquait qu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire le déplacement avait décidé qu'il laisserait Tsuna à son sort pour aller voir en Italie comment allait le vieux boss.

"-Jamais utile ceux-lui laaahic!" s'exclama Tsuna au vide qui l'entourait.

Si bien que les gardiens (lambo mis à part) avaient été obligés et contraints de tous accompagner le jeune homme à cette signature de contrat.

Au final! Contre les peurs de Tsuna, tous c'était extrêmement bien passé et il avait fait impression. Il avait été méthodique et froid, comme le lui avait conseillé Reborn. Tout le monde était alors content les invités était partie laissant à la famiglia le soin de fêter leur victoire. C'est alors que Ryohei avait pris l'initiative d'aller voir dans la cave (c'était plutôt un grand hasard) bref, il avait ramené de quoi picoler toute la soirée, Tsuna avait au début été retissant mais finalement c'était laisser entraîner par l'ambiance générale. Ce qui maintenant explique qu'il tangue dangereusement en direction du sol dans les couloirs de cet immense manoir.

Finalement il arriva enfin devant une porte qui ressemblait à un appartement. Il essaya en vain de lire le nom sur la porte. Il avait une chance sur six que ce sois le sien. Puis il se dit, que de toute manière ses gardiens étaient soûls et qui ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir dormi dans l'un de leurs appartements. Si bien qu'il entrât. La pénombre de la pièce le surpris, et c'est à tâtons qu'il se dirigea vers le lit du centre, où il s'y étala.

"-Hurml"

D'un coup il écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce lit, et il venait de l'écraser, il essaya vainement de se relever mais ses forces le quittèrent et il retomba dessus.

"-Que se passe t-il herbivore"

Sa voix était endormie, et Tsuna mit un moment à répondre, juste un gémissement. Il avait tellement bu qu'il ne réussit pas à dire plus.

"-Hi...bari"

Ce dernier entendit à peine le couinement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de boire autant, à lui aussi?

Il avait juste accepté un verre de ce stupide d'herbivore à la tête de gazon, puis s'était laissé entraîner par ces incapables, au moins, il lui semblait garder plus de lucidité que la masse aux cheveux brune étaler sur lui. Sûrement par ce qu'il avait moins bu et qu'il résistait mieux à l'alcool.

"-herbivore,tu as deux minutes pour partir de cette chambre avant que je te morde à mort."

Un autre gémissement lui répondit, Hibari énervé d'avoir trop bu et de ne pas les comprendre, se releva brusquement sur ses coudes avec comme intention de mordre à mort son inopiné voisin de chambre, mais, ce mouvement brusque fit sursauter Tsuna, qui commença à déraper du lit et qui, pour se retenir attrapa le haut du costume d'Hibari que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps d'enlever et au final ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la chambre.

"-Aii,gémi Tsuna, Hibari"

Ce dernier était tombé, entrainé par sa chute sur son jeune Boss, qui maintenant était écrasé par son pois, l'énervement le repris chassant un peu pour un temps indéterminé les brumes de l'alcool, et il se redressa sur ses bras en les tendant sans douceur, avant d'être repris de vertige et de s'arrêter.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, l'un aux dessus de l'autre, Hibari avait fermé les yeux pour éviter d'avoir de nouveaux vertiges. Et Tsuna toujours dessous l'observait. Puis, il dit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avant, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dit sans avoir un peu bu.

"-Hibari...t'es trop beau comme ça"

Cela réveilla l'autre qui sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, il s'auto observa, sa chemise maltraitée avait laissé entrapercevoir le haut de son corps, la ligne de son torse disparaissait dans les méandres du vêtements,collé à lui par la sueur.

Son visage légèrement plus rose que d'habitude, ses cheveux encadrant son visage, oui, il était vachement sexy comme ça. Puis, le regard du nuage se posa à son tour sur son opposé, il observa l'autre dans le même état que lui, et il rougit un peu le jeune boss lui, était carrément bandant.

Un silence d'observation succéda à cette phrase, chacun cherchait les détails de l'autre, des lèvres dont le souffle était devenu rauque. Des yeux embrumés par l'alcool, des joues rosées.

Et d'un commun et bestial accord ils se rapprochèrent brutalement, s'arrêtant juste à un ou deux millimètres de leurs visages respectifs.

"-Kyoya, tu...tu m'attires"

Murmura le plus jeune avant de faire disparaître l'écart entre leurs lèvres, le début fut doux, léger, un baiser des plus agréables, mais cette candeur d'enfant se transforma bien vite en quelque chose de bestial, violent.

Hibari dévorait les lèvres du jeune Boss le dominant totalement, jouant avec ses lèvres, insinuant sa langue de plus en plus profondément. Ils se séparaient revenaient à l'assaut ne se laissant aucun répits, puis les mains du plus âgé devinrent baladeuses, il caressait effleurait le ciel. Des gémissements sortaient de la bouche de ce dernier entre les assauts d'Hibari.

Puis, cela ne sembla plus suffire au besoin du plus âgée, qui prestement, déboutonna les boutons de la chemise du plus jeune, et qui descendit le long de sa jugulaire et de son torse, laissant suçon et morsure sur son passage, sous les gémissements désespérés de l'autre.

"-AhaaA...Hi..aah...bari"

"-La ferme herbivore" susurra-t-il avant de pour le faire taire lui enfoncer deux doigts dans la bouche et de jouer avec la langue de son soit disant boss.

"-Mm..h.."

Ne prêtant aucune attention à son uke, il continua de descendre en lui mordillant le torse et en y laissant sa marque.

Plus les gémissements de Tsuna au travers de ses doigts devenaient fort, plus Kyoya se sentait frustré avait besoin de plus, il commençait à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Comme le cadet il semblerait remarqua-t-il en voyant la bosse du pantalon en fasse de lui.

Il descendit donc son autre main à cet endroit pour caresser au travers du tissu cet objet de désir.

"-MhhhmM"

Tsuna toujours en lui suçant les doigts écarquilla les yeux, c'était si bon.

Cette plainte amusa le nuage qui recommença ses caresses par a-coup mimant un vas et viens, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair et de passer sa main dans le boxer de l'autre ou il s'empara brutalement de cette chose si tentante.

"-Hii!"

Tsuna, par réflexe avait libéré un petit cri, trop surpris par cette action.

Les doigts d'Hibari avaient quitté sa bouche lui laissant le loisir de gémir à tout bon vent.

Hibari joua un peu avec son entre jambes, puis d'un coup ni tenant plus, il souleva l'autre, le mettant debout, lui retira son pantalon, et d'un mouvement du poignet il défit sa propre braguette, avant de plaquer le plus jeune contre le mur le plus proche d'eux.

Un cri de douleur sortit de la bouche de Tsuna lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec la surface plane et froide, pour la première foi depuis le début de leur action, ce dernier frissonna, à l'idée de la suite, l'alcool toujours présent, ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, un sentiment refoulé qui se confirma bien vite, lorsque l'autre joignit leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois de manière violente et bestiale et que Tsuna put sentir se frotter à lui, un objet d'une taille indéterminée et plus qu'exciter.

Ses jambes écartées et appuyées sur les hanches d'Hibari, se crispèrent brutalement, mais le nuage n'avait plus le temps de s'en occuper, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se positionna juste devant l'entrée inviolée et non préparer de son Boss. Et commença à le pénétrer, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du plus jeune, et des cris étouffés essayèrent de sortir de par leurs lèvres réunies.

Il avait mal, c'était atrocement douloureux, il avait l'impression d'être séparé en deux, il voulait le supplier d'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas, il était tellement crispé. Quant à Kyoya il avait un mal de fou à rester debout, Tsuna était vraiment étroit, c'était bon, bon comme pas possible

il était juste à moitié rentré et l'envie de jouir le prenait déjà, mais il sentait que le jeune boss soufrait le martyre, il se retint donc, continuant lentement à s'enfoncer.

Les larmes redoublèrent,leur lèvres réunies ne retinrent plus les gémissements de douleur, mais Hibari ne s'arrêta pas, il ne pouvait pas,il était tellement à l'étroit que s'il s'arrêtait il ne pourrait plus re rentrer, d'un coup donc il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Tsuna eut tellement mal, qu'il faillit s'évanouir, mais un baiser d'Hibari le maintien conscient.

"-résiste encore un peu...ça ira mieux après, détend… hum toi juste,fait moi confiance."

Tsuna hocha doucement la tête, il lui faisait totalement confiance, de toute manière, quoi faire d'autre dans cette position.

Hibari eut la décence d'attendre juste un peu que l'autre s'habitue avant de commencer de petit coup de bassin. La douleur n'était toujours pas partie et Tsuna remanqua de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Hibari de son côté faisait de son mieux pour limiter les dégâts et trouver le point sensible du jeune homme, action qui lui semblait plutôt difficile, mais,après plusieurs petits coups, il la toucha enfin, immédiatement les yeux de Tsuna se voilèrent de plaisir, et deux coups de plus lui firent oublier la douleur.

Des gémissements de bonheur et de plaisir mélangé sortirent de leurs bouches, Hibari allait de plus en plus vite et frappait de plus en plus fort, il avait besoin de plus, et leur position ne l'aidait pas, alors d'un coup, il se retourna,soutenant toujours Tsuna,et toujours en lui, puis il se dirigea brutalement vers la table basse opposer aux lits et plus près que ce dernier.

D'un coup de bras il poussa tous les objets qui la recouvrait et y étendit brusquement sa charge, la surface plane lui donnait plus de possibilités et il pu attraper les jambes de Tsuna et les positionner sur ses épaules, avant de reprendre les vas et vient.

Le jeune boss, lui, comme posséder était dans un autre monde de plaisir et de luxure, un filait de salive coulait de sa bouche entrouverte où un incessant gémissement était libéré. Le sexe dur d'Hibari en lui était tellement bon.

Puis il sombra dans le plaisir, il n'avait jamais été très bon en matière de résistance, alors il se libéra, cela surpris Hibari qui sentit la chair de resserrer autour de lui et qui se libéra à son tour...

Voilà, se fut comme ça que les deux jeunes gens s'unirent, un soir bien arrosé, à 19 ans pour l'un et à 17 pour l'autre, le ciel bleu marine de la nuit était calme et il s'endormir tous deux dans un dernier soupire.


	2. Chapter 2

Lendemain matin.

"-JUUDAIME?! OU ÊTES VOUS JUUDAIME?!"

La lointaine voix de Gokudera réveilla brutalement Tsuna, qui jusque-là, rouler dans les couvertures dormait comme un loir. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'un mal de crâne atroce le pris, il mît quelques minutes avant d'arriver à se concentrer pour voir où il était.

Une chambre.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé là. La veille lui semblait n'être qu'un lointain et confus souvenir. Qu'avait-il fait hier soir déjà? Il essaya en vain de réfléchir, mais la fatigue et son mal de crâne n'aidaient pas, il se sentait réellement mal et avait un horrible pressentiment, tout doucement et l'esprit peu clair il se redressa lentement, à peine réussit-il à s'assoir sur le lit qu'une affreuse douleur le pris dans le bas du dos.

"-Hiiie"

Ce cri, ne fit que réveiller son voisin de lit, que Tsuna n'avait pas encore remarqué, qui lentement ouvrit les yeux et se releva, Tsuna, alors tourna la tête et put voir celle d'Hibari immerger des draps et des méandres du sommeil... Lentement ce dernier se redressa jusqu'à être assis et se frotta les yeux, alors il sembla remarquer la présence du châtain.

Ils s'observèrent chacun d'un œil interrogateur, et une même question leur vint à l'esprit:

Pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux torses nus dans le même lit avec un horrible mal de crâne?

Il y eut deux clignements d'yeux, puis d'un coup dans leur tête quelque chose percutât et ils blêmir tous les deux. Ils n'avaient quand même pas?!

Prix d'une peur soudaine, Tsuna se releva brutalement et un autre cri de douleur sortie de ses lèvres.

Le corps dénudé du Sawada confirma leur crainte. Ce dernier était couvert de suçon et de morsure et un liquide blanc coulait lentement entre ses cuisses.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

"-JUUDAIME"

Ils tournèrent prestement la tête vers la porte, Gokudera avait dû se réveiller et ne pas voir son Boss parmi les endormis dans la salle principale du manoir avait sans doute été inquiétant et il s'était mis à hurler le jeune Boss absent.

Ah! Oui! Maintenant ils souvinrent, l'alcool! Ils avaient bu hier soir, mais alors pourquoi étaient-ils là, tous les deux dans cette chambre...Alors que tous les autres s'étaient réveillé en bas.

"-Dégage"

"-Hein?"

Hibari semblait avoir plus vite repris ses esprits que son soit disant boss.

"dégage! Si on me voie avec toi dans cette tenue, herbivore, je te tue"

Tsuna alors compris, Hibari ne voulait pas que ça se sache, volonté que lui aussi partageait.

Alors, si on les découvrait comme ça dans la chambre s'était foutu.

Tsuna avec peine réussit quand même à se lever et à récupérer ses vêtements, la douleur et la gêne dans son bas du dos étaient un grand handicap mais il réussit malgré tout à les enfiler.

Il préférait mourir que de sortir comme ça ou même torse nu, on verrait tous les suçons et les morsures laissées par Hibari.

Ce qui s'avérait être difficile vu l'état de sa chemise, où tous ou presque tous les boutons était arraché.

Tout ça, il le fit sous le regard critique et froid de l'autre, qui ne semblait éprouver aucune pitié pour le plus jeune.

Dèa que Tsuna eut fini, il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il entrebâilla, avant de lancer à Hibari avec un sourire forcée, de celui qui souffre en silence.

"-Il ne s'est rien passé...n'est ce pas?"

Pendant un bref instant, seul le regard froid du nuage lui répondit, avant d'être accompagnée d'une voix sûre de lui.

"-évidemment"

Tsuna soupira, au moins, ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre le resterait.

Et il sortit.

Espérant et priant de tout son cœur de ne croiser personne.

"-JUUDAIME"

Il tiqua, et son mal de crâne revint, quant à sa douleur dans le bas du dos, elle était toujours bien présente.

Prestement il se dirigea vers ses appartements, qu'il trouva directement cette foi, grâce à sa super intuition.

il s'enferma dedans, se déshabilla foutu ses vêtements à la poubelle, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Étouffant les lointains cris de Gokudera.

Tsuna entra dans la douche, puis alluma l'eau. Pendant un instant la chaleur de l'eau tombant sur ses épaules le détendit, puis la douleur dans son bassin, revint.

Il reréalisa. Il avait couché avec Hibari, son gardien du nuage, Hibari s'était enfoncé en lui, Hibari ... av...avait ... Ils avaient ...

Une larme amère coula lentement le long de sa joue pour aller s'écraser ses pieds sur les dalles déjà trempées de la salle de bain, des sanglots le secouèrent, il se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol dallé. Il resta au moins dix minutes comme ça...

L'eau coulant sur son corps, le lavant de toute saleté apparente. Doucement une ou deux images de la veille lui revinrent. Il les chassa rapidement ne voulant pas se rappeler. Il se frotta juste énergiquement le corps avec du savon, espérant que les suçons partiraient vite, puis il se redressa, et s'auto gifla.

"-Aller! Dame-Tsuna, se dit-il a lui-même, si Reborn était la, il t'aurait foutu son pied au cul (ce qui aurait fait treeees mal! XD) en te disant que ce n'est pas le moment pour regretter et que te toute manière ce qui est fait,est fait!"

Il sourit de détermination, c'était vrai, il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre ça, et même s'il le regrettait amèrement pleurer de tout son cœur ne servirait absolument à rien!

Il attrapa une serviette, s'essuya ré-réveillant quelque douleur, et sortit de la douche avec la ferme intention d'aller calmer Gokudera.

Hibari, regarda la porte de la chambre se fermer comme au ralentit.

Son esprit n'était plus du tout embrumé. Il était même totalement clair.

Et pourtant pensé qu'il avait...toucher...embrasser...coucher avec cet...herbivore était quelque chose de...d'étrange, qu'est qui avait pu lui passer par la tête?!

Qu'il est bu ou non?! Il commença à s'énerver,il ne comprenait pas, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer hier pour qu'il... Un affreux mal de tête le repris.

"-Shitt"

Encore plus énervé il se leva, quittant les douces couvertures du lit, et il balaya la pièce du regard. Un chant de bataille, toute la table à côté du lit s'était renversé, on avait l'impression qu'une tempête était passée, les tableaux et les tapisseries sur le mur à côté du lit, n'était plus du tout droit, et certain était tombé par terre, une mimique dégoûtée passa sur son visage.

Bon, au moins, vu la scène et les suçons sur le corps du plus jeune, ça avait été violent et surtout, il avait été 'haut dessus', un sourire vint se coller à ses lèvres, bien fait pour son cul, l'autre option ne lui aurait vraiment, mais vraiment pas plus!

Kyoya décida alors d'aller prendre une douche ,heureusement que chaque appartement personnel était doté d'une salle de bain.

Étant déjà en tenue d'Adam il rentra juste dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude.

Hibari se concentra alors, il voulait pour sa satisfaction personnelle savoir comment c'était arrivé. Déjà avoir appris que ça avait été violent était une petite victoire. Si ça avait été doux et amoureux il aurait été encore plus énervé.

Mais penser que ça avait été brusque et violent, lui permettait dans sa tête d'intervertir les mots "coucher" et "baiser" ce qui est hautement différent. Car déjà ça le montait à un niveau supérieur au petit Boss, et le rendait un peu plus maître de la situation.

D'un coup il frappa violemment le mur de la salle de bain, c'était quoi ces réflexions à la con?! Franchement! De toute manière dès qu'il le verrait il mordrait à mort cet herbivore qui lui prenait la tête.

Tout ça c'était à cause de lui, c'était lui le fautif, terminer, basta, Zéro! Hibari en avait assez de réfléchir et de se prendre la tête, il affronterait ses problèmes comme il le faisait d'habitude : "En les mordant a mort"

Tsuna, s'était habillé avec une chemise qui avait un très haut col, et des manches très longues, le but: qu'aucun suçon ne sois visible.

Il était sorti de sa chambre et s'était dirigé vers la salle principale du manoir. Progressivement les cris venant de là s'intensifièrent.

"-JUUDAIME! Le Juudaime C'est fait kidnapper,c'est... Terrible."

"-Maa...maa,t'inquiète pas Hayato,je suis sur que Tsuna va bien."

Souri Yamamoto, en réponse aux cris de Gokudera.

"-Je ne t'ai jamais permis de m'appeler par mon prénom! Yakuu Baka!"

"-SAWADA est Extrême! Jamais il ne se fera kidnapper!"

"-je suis du même avis, je ne pense pas que le Boss est eut ce genre de problème", ajouta craintivement Chrome.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi! S'il arrive quoi que ce sois, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai!"

"-Ne t'inquiète pas Gokudera-kun,je suis la..."

Révéla Tsuna, en entrant et affichant un sourire heureux.

"-JUUDAIME!"

Explosa le second en se prosternant devants son adorer supérieur.

Tsuna, lui répondit par un autre faux sourire (domaine dans lequel il excellait, impossible de différencier le vrai et le faux).

"-Yo,Tsuna!"

"-Extrême bonjours SAWADA"

"-Bonjours Boss"

Tsuna leur fit un signe de tête et les regarda bien tous. On remarquait facilement que la veille avait dû être bien arrosée. Car on voyait presque se marquer sur leur front les mots "migraine" et "gueule de bois" lui non plus ne devait pas être très beaux à voir. Il avait aussi très mal à la tête, et en plus des douleurs que lui élançait son corps il était très fatigué, c'était un très mauvais jour en soi.

"-Mademoiselle, Messieurs "

Tous se retournèrent. Une jeune soubrette, était la devant eut, et sur sa tenue un grand emblème Vongola était tatoué.

"-Le petit déjeuner est près, voulez-vous bien venir, dans la salle à manger?"

Tsuna haussa un sourcil...depuis quand il y avait du personnel dans le manoir?

"-Qui êtes-vous?" demandât-il "Et que faite vous là?"

"Nous somme les responsables Vongola de ce manoir, malheureusement, hier, nous étions dans l'incapacité d'être présent pour nous occuper de votre service. Nous nous en excusons platement."

"-Pour quelle raison?" questionnât-il suspicieux.

La jeune femme tressailli, pendant un instant, une aura de puissance écrasante était sorti du jeune boss, ses gardiens,trop habituer à la présence de Tsuna ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais s'il l'avait vu, il l'aurai comparé, à l'impression de puissance qu'il ressentait quand Reborn où Hibari s'énervaient.

"- Car on avait reçu l'ordre de rejoindre la villa Cavallone de la branche Japonaise, un accident étant arrivé là-bas, ils manquaient de personnel, vu qu'habituellement notre propre manoir est inutilisée nos supérieurs ignorait que vous viendriez et nous y avaient envoyés."

La jeune demoiselle, se courbait quasiment à la manière de Gokudera, et Tsuna sentait sa peur, il savait très bien comment certain Boss de la mafia traitait leur serviteur, elle devait avoir peur de représailles de sa part. Feignant l'ignorance, il lui refit un sourire, d'innocence à la made in Tsuna.

Tous ses gardiens sourires à leur tour et la soubrette tenta, un regard vers son presque Boss, hors, personne ne peut résister à ce sourire là, qu'il soit vrai et sincère, ou faux et hypocrite. Tsuna était la candeur incarner, on le croyait si faible et innocent (chose plus très juste depuis à peu près 8 ou 9h)

Directement la peur de la jeune femme la quitta.

"-Alors! Dépêchons nous d'aller manger"

Tous répondirent en symbiose par un puissant "Yes", réveillant leur mal de crâne.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Rien qu'au premier pas, Tsuna sentit son dos s'élancer, il se força avec difficultés à garder la même allure que les autres, chose qui lui sembla plus compliquer que tous les entraînements de Reborn réuni.

En plus se concentrer, pour garder un visage relaxé, une vraie torture.

"-Tsuna...?"

"-hum!"

Il releva prestement la tête, Yamamoto s'était arrêté, Chrome aussi, et il le regardait légèrement inquiet.

"-Ça va?"

"-Heu...oui... Pourquoi cette question."

"-Vous boitez Boss."

Tsuna, senti un bon se faire dans sa poitrine, évidement! Son mal de tête l'avait assez embrumer pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte, quel idiot!

"-C'est que, hier,j'ai essayé de retrouver ma chambre pour aller me coucher, et malheureusement, je suis tombé dans des escaliers…il me semble que je me suis foulé la cheville, mais ça va, je n'ai pas trop mal ne vous inquiété pas."

Tous gobèrent ce mensonge dit sur le pouce, et ils se retournèrent pour se diriger vers la salle principale, intérieurement Tsuna remercia le ciel, que Ryohei ne se soit pas rappelé qu'il pouvait le soigner (le syndrome Choper...)

Arriver à la grande salle, Tsuna fut confronter à un nouveau problème: s'assoir.

Il est vrai que les chaises avaient l'air très confortable, mais Tsuna n'était pas dupe...

Son bas du dos le lui disait. Il fit alors le plus attention et le plus lentement possible. Profitant d'une dispute entre Gokudera et Yamamoto pour prendre son temps. Il avait beau être délicat à peine son postérieur toucha la chaise qu'un petit couinement sorti de ses lèvres, ce qui heureusement passa inaperçu.

Il ne savait pas comment faire, alors qu'il frôlait la chaise il avait mal, alors poser tout son poids dessus, c'était du suicide...

"-SAWADA!"

Au moins,cela accéléra les choses,Ryohei, le lion, le boxer, le stupide, l'ignorant Ryohey, avait trouvé bon, de sauter par-derrière Tsuna, pour lui faire une étreinte de la mort, une attaque surprise, qui...dans toute sa splendeur avait forcé son Boss déjà à moitié sur sa chaise à finir son action plus rapidement que prévu.

Ce dernier senti une douleur tonitruante remonter son corps, comme quand Hibari l'avait pénétré, des souvenirs lui revinrent en même temps qu'il hurlait intérieurement et qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Des larmes de douleur faillir couler, mais il se retint de justesse...au moins c'était bon, il était assis.

—_—

Ils se régalaient les yeux, la pièce et la table étaient tout bonnement splendides, un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi était servi, ils mourraient de faim, tous se servaient en riant et en souriant.

Tsuna faisait de même ignorant la douleur pour ne pas inquiéter les quatre autre.

D'un coup! Coupant le brouhaha de la salle, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et l'une des portes du fond de la grande salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître...


	3. Chapter 3

Alors bonjour à toutes et à tous!^^

Ici l'auteur, Bon alors je dois révéler que je suis extrêmement étonné, en fait ce fic est vieille de plus de deux ans, et loin d'être fini.

Si je l'ai ressorti c'était plus ou moins dans le but de tester le site, j'ai pris les premiers vieux textes qui me tombaient sous la main, sans les relire ou les corrigés (une vraie honte -.-).

Mon but à l'origine était juste de voir comment marchait la publication sur ce site pour un futur projet à venir, bien plus neuf et travailler, alors je ne vous dis pas mon étonnement lorsque j'ai vu des commentaires.

Ces derniers mon donc donner à réfléchir, et moi qui n'avais qu'un vague souvenir de l'histoire je me la suis relu, et **Himlia** tu as plus que raison je crois que moi-même mes yeux ont brûlé lorsque j'ai relu, il y a certaines phrases que je ne comprenais même plus (et qui ne voulait tout simplement rien dire)

On ne peut pas dire que je suis une pro en orthographe/grammaire, mais sache que j'ai repris tout le fic et ai corrigé le maximum de faute, ainsi que réécris et réorganiser des fois des paragraphes.

Quant à **Keiyner** ta review m'a fait sourire comme jamais, ça fait tellement plaisir que je me suis dit que j'allais peut-être tenter de mettre une suite, sachant que je n'ai que les 5 premiers chapitres et ne me rappelle plus du tout ou va cette histoire.

En tout cas, tout relire et tout corrigé m'a donné envie de la reprendre, et j'ai eu on va dire une illumination pour une possible suite, alors je ne dis pas que tout est décidé car mon style d'écriture et ma manière de penser à changer entre-temps, mais bon, j'aimerais essayer, et exploiter ce que j'ai.

Sur ce, voilà le 3e chapitre en espérant qu'il plaise et que j'ai réussi à faire disparaître le maximum de faute, beaucoup étant surement passé au travers des trous de mes filets mais Enjoy

Chapitre 3 

Hibari était toujours des plus énervés lorsqu'il avait entendu frapper à sa porte, alors, c'est mouiller d'avoir pris sa douche, et totalement furax, qu'il alla ouvrir violemment dans Le but de mordre à mort le pauvre petit herbivore qui toquait.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne qu'il avait empoignée par Le col et plaquer contre le mur était une pauvre petite soubrette en larmes et tremblante comme une feuille.

Mais bon, Hibari était Hibari, et si il n'agissait pas comme Hibari c'était qu'il était très malade (ou qu'il était exciter par un petit Tsuna en.../SBAFF\\) Bref, donc c'est toujours en la serrant et la soulevant par le col qu'il lui demanda:

"-Que fais tu la?"

La pauvre petite tremblait tellement qu'il du bien la relâcher pour qu'elle puisse parler.

"-Dépêche toi, sinon je te mord a mort."

Terrifier la soubrette lâcha un cri avant de plus ou moins expliquer qu'on l'attendait pour manger dans la grande salle.

Le nuage du bien avouez qu'il avait faim et malgré sa reticence à revoir les autres membres de "sa famille" son estomac lui, mourrait d'envie de goûter les innombrables plats italiens qui l'attendaient sûrement avec impatience. Après un bref délai d'intense réflexion, son estomac finit par gagner la partie.

"-Humf...amenes'y moi."

"-Tout de suite!"

Et la jeune fille se dépêcha de le conduire à la grande salle.

Ils firent grande impression en entrant, coupant d'un coup le brouhaha de la salle, laissant juste entendre le bruit sourd de grandes portes qui s'ouvraient, libérant la jeune soubrette, effrayer de son devoir de guide, elle se dépêcha de disparaitre de manière discrète, laissant entrer Hibari au milieu de mur peint de rouge au dessein blanc.

La pièce était très luxueuse, des couleurs chatoyantes et agréables à l'oeil la bordaient de manière rassurante, les murs possédaient tous des incurvations ou sévissaient sans doute depuis plusieurs années des statuettes de marbre, un lustre de la renaissance pendait au plafond. Mais le plus impressionnant était la grande table de chêne massif qui prenait une partie de l'espace, et où tous les autres gardiens étaient assis, autour d'un festin digne d'un roi.

D'ailleurs pendant un instant ces derniers le suivirent du regard avant (pour certain) de lui souhaiter bonjours et de se remettre à manger.

"-Yo! Kyoya, t'a bien dormi? Tu n'as pas trop bu toi nan?"

Demanda innocemment Yamamoto (il croit vraiment qu'Hibari va lui répondre...)

"-AH! Oui! Ça c'est vrai Hibari! T'étais passé où?! T'as fait quoi hier soir!"

Cria extrêmement Ryohei. (Il croit aussi que Hibari ne va pas le snober...pauvre bête...)

Evidement Hibari ne leur répondit que par un "Hurml" bien placé, avant de s'assoir le plus loin possible des autres (ce qui était dur vu comment ils s'étalaient)

Quant à Tsuna, aux questions de ses gardiens (même si elle ne lui était pas directement adressée) il laissa son visage prendre les couleurs d'un soleil levant et s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise espérant disparaitre ,a son plus grand malheur il fut vite repris par la douleur.

Enfin bon, voyant que Hibari n'était pas du tout enclin a leur répondre, Yamamoto et Ryohei abandonnèrent vite leur tentative de discussion avec le nouveau venu.

Yamaomoto et Gokudera prirent donc le relais avec une dispute qu'on peut plutôt appeler "à sens unique" mais bon, ils occupaient la tabler.

De son côté Hibari mangeait dans le calme ne se préoccupant pas du reste.

Puis alors qu'il relevait la tête a la recherche de son verre, son regard se posât sur son jeune boss. Ce dernier se trémoussait gêner sur son siège, et de temps en temps cachait des mimiques de douleur, son visage était tout rouge et ses yeux baisser et fixer sur son assiette. Il avait franchement dû y aller fort pour le plus jeune ai l'air aussi mal. Ou alors l'autre devait être très étroit, il essaya deux minutes de s'imaginer en lui, et d'un coup des souvenirs l'assaillirent brutalement:

Quand il l'avait plaqué au mur, quand il lui avait dit que ça se passerait bien, quand il l'avait pénétré. Il rougit à son tour manquant d'avaler de travers. Le seul a le remarquer fut (bien sur) Tsuna, qui relevât la tête. leurs regards alors se croisèrent, et tout deux rougir encore plus avant de détourner les yeux.

Après cet instant pendant tout le reste du repas ils s'évitèrent, malgré leurs yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher du regard lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Puis après ce petit échangent des plus intéressants. La journée passa à une vitesse monstre.

Tsuna passa son temps à essayer de cacher son infirmité, quant à Hibari lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les veines tentatives de son boss à rester normal.

Pourtant, dès que leurs regards se croisaient, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rougir pour l'un et de détourner le regard pour l'autre. Ce qui énervait largement le nuage, qui avait plus que honte de réagir comme une vierge effaroucher, le lendemain c'était décider il allait prendre des mesures approprier pour se débarrasser e ce mal-être.

Heureusement pour se changer les idées(comme si on pouvait oublier ça Lol), la journée fut très complète et ils purent tous les deux rentrer chez eux dans la soirée.

Tsuna, soupira donc bruyamment lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le palier de sa maison, avec la journée qu'il avait eu, la bonne odeur qui émanait de la cuisine était une vraie bénédiction.

Déjà, après son catastrophique réveil, et ce petit déjeuner des plus, gênant, Tsuna s'était rendu compte qu'il était 11h passer, et le petit boss n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter en s'écriant,

"Hiie! Merde, j'ai plein de papier à propos du contra à remplir! Reborn va me tuer."

Avant de se dépêcher de courir, faisant fit de la douleur et de sa migraine, dans les grands couloirs du manoir/château/villa Vongola, en direction du grand bureau qui avait été mit à sa disposition à son arrivée.

Puis, évidement préoccuper de leur Boss ses gardiens lui avait "amicalement", "gentiment" et surtout "calmement" proposer leurs aident.

Le fiasco que ça avait créé, ne fit qu'arracher cris de désespoir, hurlement et pleure à notre pauvre petit uke préférer, et honnêtement le jeune homme cru vraiment passer la pire journée de sa vie.

Enfin, bref, au final le personnel du manoir nouvellement arrivé se trouva très utile.

Car ils aidèrent le Ciel à ranger tout le bazar des gardiens et à trier certains papiers moins importants.

Si bien que vers la fin de la journée tous purent enfin rentrer chez eux.

Et même si le trajet de bus fut des plus longs aux yeux de Tsuna, il pût enfin se séparer de tous ses gardiens à l'arrivée.

_—-_—_—_

"Maman,je suis rent..."

"C'est une histoire d'Amour,ohOo Reborn...pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas ramené avec toi en Italie..."

"MAMA,MAMA! Je Veuuuuuuux des bonbooooons"

"Nan! Lambo arrête de tout le temps réclamer, c'est mal poli"

"I-pin,teba...tu est toujours très sévère avec lambo-kun, dans mon classement tu es la sixième personne qui a le plus d'influence sur lui..."

Tsuna, resta boucher devants tous ces protagonistes décharnés, et une vague de fatigue le parcouru, donc ce fut le plus discrètement possible qu'il se faufilât entre les meubles (et les aveugles ou myope) de la cuisine, trop occuper pour le remarquer, pour tout doucement aller poser un doux baiser sur la joue de sa mère, cette dernière lui sourit avec douceur, regardant son grand garçon qui maintenant la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres.

Puis, Tsuna, se dépêcha de disparaître vers sa chambre...

Retrouver son lit fut une bénédiction, il s'allongea avec délectation sur les draps bleus tout frais laver.

Que c'était bon, sentir l'odeur de sa mère sur les ces bous de tissu. Cela lui avait manqué, beaucoup manqué, un air nostalgique passa sur son visage avant qu'il ne se lève et commence à se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama.

Au passage il s'arrêta deux minutes devant un miroir pour regarder son reflet, qu'il n'avait vu que partiellement le matin même, il y vit le résultat de ses ébats nocturnes avec Hibari

Alors là en caleçon devant son miroir il pût admirer sur son corps musclé mais svelte les traces de griffures et de suçon qu'il avait reçu cela mettrait quelque temps à disparaitre. Il s'observa deux minutes d'un air triste avant de regagner son lit ,changer et prêt à dormir.

Pourtant, a son plus grand étonnement, personne ne vint le réveiller aux aurores pour le forcer à sortir du lit, personne ne hurla, ne pleura, ne s'électrocutât, ne fit rien exploser pendant la nuit, ce fut si surprenant que lorsque Tsuna se réveilla, il crut un instant qu'il était en train de rêver, (le plus beau de tous ses rêves).

Il analysa rapidement la situation, se demandant ce qui clochait, cherchant la petite bête, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, on entendait juste les lointaines discussions de Lambo, I-ppin et Fuuta dans la cuisine, prenant leur petit déjeuner, Tsuna fini donc par se rallonger, heureux et serein, profitant de ce bref répit, la source de ses problèmes, (pour ne pas cité Reborn) n'était pas là, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Aujourd'hui serait le plus beau Lundi de sa vie…Attend…Lun-di… son esprit percuta brutalement,Naaaon, c'est vrai! Il avait cours, il hurla mentalement à mort, sortant de son lit, aussi vite que son dos encore endolorit pouvait le lui permettre.

"-MaaaaMaaa, tu es ou, il est quel heure?" s'exclama-t-il affoler, alors qu'il enfilait de manière plus ou moins experte son pantalon, et dévalant les habituels escaliers.

"-Qui ose troubler mon magnifique rêve?!" s'exclama une voix sortant depuis la chambre voisine, "AhLaalaa… je rêvais que Reborn me kidnappait pour un mariage sensationnel aux Caraibes."

Tsuna du éviter une sorte de masse gluante et violette sortant de nulle part et qui si elle l'avait touché l'aurait liquéfié sur place.

"-Dame-Tsuna est un retareuuuh nanannalalairent"

"-Lambo, arrête de te moquer de Tsuna, c'est méchant!"

Tsuna, fini de mettre son uniforme, cachant les restes de suçon et attrapa un toast plus rapide que l'éclair quand il aperçut vaguement sur l'horloge de la cuisine qu'il avait plus de 10 minutes de retard.

Hibari allait le mordre à mort, et s'il y avait bien une chose, mais que alors qu'il ne voulait vraiment, mais vraiment pas, c'était ça.

Il courut comme jamais il n'avait couru pour attendre l'école, ignorant les élancements de son corps.

Quand il arriva, les grilles étaient déjà fermées, il grimaça, puis fit demi-tour, hors de question que quelqu'un le voit ici à attendre qu'on lui ouvre, il prit donc naturellement l'initiative de contourner l'établissement à la recherche d'une autre entrée, chose qu'il savait être intuitivement être la bonne solution, même si il lui restait malgré tout cette désagréable impression dans le creux de son ventre.

Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes de recherche, il finit par trouver une petite porte grillagé, dans la cour arrière des terrains de sport, cette dernière cachée par des plantations qui longeaient les grilles.

Malheureusement elle était cadenassé, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter, en deux trois mouvements il escalada la grille, lui procurant quelque douleur dans son bas du dos qu'il ignora…enfin presque…

"-Aie"

Il s'écrasa plus ou moins par terre après avoir traversé la grille dans un cri de douleur, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Ni sa semaine…

En fait ce n'était rien du tout c'était injuste! Le monde était injuste, quelle divinité était donc contre lui à ce point? (Laisse moi deviner…MOOOI! mouahahaha /SBAFF/ )

Surement toute, oui, c'était un complot réaliser par le monde entier pour lui gâcher sa journée où Reborn était (enfin) absent, car même quand l'autre n'était pas là il finissait Quand même par se faire tuer de tous les côtés!

Il se releva vite, bien décider à rejoindre sa salle de classe le plus vite possible.

Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire…

D'ailleurs pourquoi le couloir principal s'était transformé en marrai et était rempli de grenouille?

Il faudra qu'on lui explique un jour comment ça avait pu arriver!

Et aussi, pourquoi celle-là le regardait avec un tel regard…

Attends, tout simplement depuis quand les grenouilles ont-elles des dents?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, bonjour a vous tous!

Ici l'auteur,

Bon, je ne peux qu'avouer que j'ai eu énormément de difficulté pour ce chapitre, C'était du vrai n'importe quoi, sans logique. J'ai du presque tout refaire, et j'en suis pas vraiment fière.

En tout cas finalement le voilà, un peu plus long que les deux autres. et j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes pour la fin du chapitre, pas au niveau de l'écriture, mais de l'histoire, ça me semble...bref, vous allez voir.

Alors, pour les personnages je tiens a précisé que c'est un peu OOC, (Voir beaucoup) et que les relations et la psychologie de certain personnage peu paraître un peu déroutante (pas forcement pour ce chapitre mais ceux futur). Donc bonne lecture.

**Keiyner -** Oui, tu as raison XD, que Hibari rougisse comme ça c'est pas logique du tout-", a moi aussi a m'a paru bizarre après ta review, si je ré-écris encore une foi cette fic, je modifierais cela, m'enfin bon c'est pas très grave pour la suite alors pour l'instant.../Sbam/ *.* honte a moi de ne pas suivre la personnalité des personnages Argh!

Eh, eh par contre que Yamamoto et Gokudera ne soit pas venu chercher Tsuna c'est normal, il ne faut pas oublié qu'ils ont tous 2/3 ans de plus, et les habitudes changes!^^

Et pour les grenouilles, éhè surprise!

**shanaXkotone -** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je dois avouer aussi que la scène du réveil est celle qui a été jusqu'à présent ce que j'ai préféré écrire. En tout cas J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir. ^^

Bon bah... bonne lecture!

Ps- Je m'excuse humblement encore pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai peut être trouvé une bêta, mais en attendant qu'elle relise tout, eh bah... euh... je me débrouille moi même avec mes problèmes de grammaire et c'est pas jolie a voir.

Chapitre 4

Hibari Kyoya s'était réveillé ce matin avec une seule résolution en tête, se calmer et se changer les idées, car depuis sa nuit avec l'autre herbivore il était tout le temps énervé, et il ne se reconnaissait plus, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, se sentir si impuissant sur une situation, un fait.

Il se leva donc plus ou moins tranquillement, pour une foi peu soucieux (à la différence de son boss) de louper le début des cours, il avait 19 ans, les cours ne l'intéressaient plus, il avait déjà eu son diplôme depuis près de deux ans, et suivait un cursus universitaire spécialisé avec des cours sur internet, un accord passé avec Reborn. (Mais oui, pauvres naïfs, s'il venait à l'école tous les matins, c'était pour le seul plaisir de mordre à mort les retardataires).

Hibird vint doucement se poser sur sa chevelure noire de jais et se mit à chantonner la belle hymne de son école, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer un peu.

Ce qu'il aimait ce chant, ce qu'il aimait cette école, il avait toujours été attaché à cette ville, a son école, et puis depuis quelque temps a son hôpital (pas qu'il avait un quelconque attachement au malade dedans, fallait pas rêver non plus) mais depuis quelque temps c'était lui qui avait repris la gérance de l'établissement, il aimait son calme, et les personnes internées étant souvent âgées, personne ne l'embêtait dès qu'il était dedans.

Si on omettait la petite vieille internée chambre 1827, (une vraie plaît celle-là) et la venue de temps en temps des autres Vongolas lors des périodes de "grande crise" (Il passait leur temps à se blesser ces abrutis).

Mais le manque de calme dans ces périodes était toujours compensé par de fabuleux combats avec des ennemis de la famille, Hibari aimait le silence, et à son opposé se battre avec des gens forts;

De ce côté la il avait été servit ces dernières années, grâce au bébé il avait pu en combattre des gens forts, et ça lui plaisait.

Doucement il détendit tous ses muscles, laissant la simple couverture qui le recouvrait glisser le long de son torse nu, il s'assit sur son futon, et étira ses épaules, contracta ses ados et se fit craquer la nuque.

Son regard parcourut sa chambre, c'était une grande pièce dotée de trois murs de lin, de temps en temps un motif de bonzaï ou un petit tableau aux bordures brunes était accroché, le dernier mur étant une bai vitré de fenêtre doté de rideaux japonais tendus bordeaux foncé.

Cette dernière longeait tout le flan et de la maison donnant sur un petit jardin, cacher lui-même par une haute hait.

Hibari se leva, étirant toujours ses muscles, les sentant glisser sous sa peau, ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le chauffage du sol, un parquet de fine lamelle qui se rapprochait des tons foncés, un brun uni, et élégant comme le propriétaire de la chambre.

Au niveau de la décoration, la pièce était très simple, doté de meubles bas en bois aux finitions laquées et aux lignes épurées, le principal élément étant le futon surmonter d'un sommier.

À part cela subsistait dans un coin une simple et élégante armoire de bois et une petite commode, au-dessus, accrocher au mur, des photos de classe de Nanimori depuis leurs commencement, ainsi que, mis en évidence une superbe photo d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Hibari, se dirigea vers son armoire et enfila un kimono bleu clair, qui faisait ressortir son teint pale. Il quitta sa chambre, s'aventurant dans sa cuisine/salon un peu plus moderne que les autres pièces, mais dans les mêmes tons couleur, Hibird toujours sur sa tête continua de chantonner l'hymne.

Le gardien du nuage ne se pressa pas pour manger, il avait tout son temps, il attendait un appel.

Il nourrit Hibird et versa un bol de lait qu'il posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il se changea prenant sa douche et enfilant l'uniforme de sa si aimé école quand enfin son portable poser sur le comptoir, qui séparait le salon et la cuisine, sonna.

D'un mouvement lent et précis il s'empara du fauteur de troubles et sans lire le nom afficher dessus, il décrocha.

"Hum?"

"Moshi, Moshi? Hibari-sama, c'est Kusakabe"

Un silence lui répondit, mais ce fut si tendu est si calme que le second du comité de discipline n'eut pas besoin de plus pour détecter la présence attentive de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil, enchaînant directement:

"Hibari-sama, j'ai découvert le gang de pseudo-yakusa que vous m'avez ordonné de chercher" commença-t-il, "Ceux qui ont faits du commerce de drogue près de l'école en fait ils suivent un certa…."

"Viens-en au fait." cassa la voix emplie de retenue et de colère du président.

"Je…Je…"

"Ou sont-ils?"

"Ils se sont installé à l'est de Nanimori près des entrepôts de la vieille galerie commerciale"

"Je vois, viens me chercher là-bas dans 2 h" claqua Hibari avant de raccrocher, laissant le pauvre Kusakabe avec un arrière-gout amer sur la langue, encore une fois il avait fait le sale boulot, quoique cela ne le gênât pas, non, ce qu'il l'embêtait le plus, était choisir qui allait devoir nettoyer après…"

Kyoya sourit (Oui, il sourit), il aimait le silence, et se battre, et quand la première option ne le calmait pas, il lui restait toujours la deuxième.

OooOoooooOOOOOOooOOOOooooOo

"-Hiiiiiiie" Tsuna du s'enfuir à toutes jambes lorsque l'une des…euh… grenouilles l'attaqua, et que toutes les autres lui sautèrent dessus pour le poursuivre à travers tout le lycée sous son hurlement d'horreur.

Il manqua à cinq fois de se casser la figure, mais les grenouilles risquant de lui morde son arrière-train (qui avait déjà bien assez souffert) le convinrent que rester debout et courir était la meilleure solution.

"JUUUdaime" s'écria alors une voix si connaissable "par ici!"

"Gokudera-kun, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe" pleurnicha Tsuna alors qu'il pénétrait dans une salle de classe barricadée et remplit d'élève terroriser.

"Nous formons la résistance Juudaime" claqua fière Gokudera, "Et j'ai pris toutes les dispositions en main pendant votre absence!"

"Mais où sont les autres élèves je n'en vois qu'une dizaine ici?!"

"Oh…euh, ils étaient trop encombrants on les a laissés comme appas pour les grenouilles! C'était une parfaite occasion pour se débarrasser des gêneurs qui s'opposaient à votre autorité"

"Hiiiiiie tu as faits quoi? !" manqua de s'évanouir Tsuna, se demandant combien d'années de prison il allait prendre pour ça, si Hibari ne le tuait pas d'abord pour son école transformée en marrait géant et carnivore?"

"Mais d'ailleurs comment c'est possible qu'il y ait autant de grenouilles et où est Hibari?"

"Absents!" répondit Yamamoto souriant légèrement son portable a la main.

Absent? Ouf… enfin un soulagement, Hibari n'était pas encore là (va savoir combien de temps ça va durer). Il pencha alors légèrement la tête soupirant à instant, redoutant largement la confrontation qu'il risquait d'avoir très bientôt si l'école n'était pas vite remis en état.

"Tu vas bien Tsuna" s'enquit alors Yamamoto, d'un air presque inquiet.

"Hein, Oui, Oui" sourit alors Tsuna, d'un ton sur et direct, mais ce serait bien, que l'un de vous m'explique rapidement la situation, il faut reprendre ça en main, ordonna-t-il les sourcils froncés et un peu plus assurer.

"C'est ma faute Boss" intervint Chrome gêné.

Le visage de Tsuna se retourna vers la jeune fille, cette dernière portant l'uniforme de Kokuyo et semblait très mal a l'aise.

"Chrome, commença, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et pourquoi ta faute?"

"C'est que… je…"

"Parle" l'encouragea Tsuna qui perdait un peu son assurance …

"NOON mais quelle honte, forcer une fille à révéler ses secrets les plus intimes c'est digne du plus grand des obsédés", claqua une voix animale.

"Hein…le plus grand des obsédés…" Tsuna pâlit se demandant encore une fois, quel crime il avait fait dans sa vie antérieure pour mérité ça "de quoi tu parles Ken, et d'ailleurs mais bon DIEU QU"EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA!"

Le jeune homme animal, associé de Mukuro, se trouvait là lui aussi, ainsi que Chikusa, son uniforme déchiqueter prouvait que les grenouilles ne l'avaient pas épargné, mais sa veine à son front prouva à quel point il était en colère, il semblait bouillir sur place, et plein de mauvaise foi, il prit la parole.

"Ce matin j'ai mangé un paquet de gâteaux laissé devant chez moi" claqua-t-il ignorant sans vergogne le petit boss qui commençait à se dire qu'avoir posé la question était une très mauvaise idée qu'il ne préférait pas savoir la suite des explications.

"Ne me sentant pas très bien, alors je me suis dit que j'avais besoin d'un médecin, et je me suis rappeler que Reborn…"

Reborn?

"…m'avait dit que le meilleur médecin du coin était ici, alors j'ai demandé à Chrome de m'accompagner pour aller voir ce certain Shamal…"

Tout en parlant il mima plus ou moins l'action, tel un singe sauvage son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, alors que Tsuna commençait un retrait stratégique imaginant le meilleur moyen de s'enfuir si ça tournait mal.

"Sauf, que ce putain de pervers de truc a profité de mon inattention pour demander à Chrome la couleur de sa petite culotte!"

Chrome rougi jusqu'aux oreilles des paroles plus que gênante de Ken, et Tsuna se demanda en quoi ça lui valait d'être traité de pervers dans l'Histoire, car lui il n'y était mais pour rien…

"Alors je me suis énervé, et j'ai utilisé l'une des boulettes de viande que Reborn m'avait donnée.

Reborn…le retour (Un film qui va sortir en/SBAM/)

"Reborn t'as donné quoi?!" gémit Tsuna qui palissait a vu d'œil.

"Il y avait marqué dessus "mangeur d'insecte" je me suis dit que c'était parfait contre le truc qui avait agressé sexuellement Chrome, et Mukuro était d'accord alors il a amplifié le pouvoir de la boulette grâce à ses illusions, et voila le travail! Ce pervers a disparu de la surface de la terre maintenant! MOUUUAHAHAHAH"

Tsuna manqua de s'étouffer sous la révélation, il devait bien y avoir une entité supérieure contrer lui…

"Mais COMMent on va faire pour se débarrasser des grenouilles maintenant" s'exclama le pauvre et désespérer Boss, (et récupérer les restes de cadavre de mes défunts camarade de classe au passage…)

"Je vais vous aider JUUdaime, peu importe si j'y perd mon corps"

"NNoon Gokudera range cette dynamite!"

"Moi aussi je te suis Tsuna"

"Je vais vous aider aussi Boss…"

"Bon déjà il nous faut un plan…"

"A L'EXTREME"

"Qu-quoi?"

Tsunayoshi se retourna alors vers la porte, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir de se retourner qu'un éclair lumineux jaune traversa l'atmosphère, et que l'ont pu voir par la petite lucarne de la porte un Kangourou en train de faire de la boxe avec une grenouille géante.

"Hein, pourquoi elle est aussi grosse celle-là," demanda le châtain.

"Celle qui on manger grossisse Boss"

"Et pourquoi Ryohei se bat contre elle à mains nues, et lui aussi qu'est-ce qu'il fait la d'abord"

"Il a dit qu'il voulait se préparer pour ses prochains match de boxe pour les qualifications de la semaine prochaine" répondit le baseballeur.

"Eh! Cette tête de gazon se prend tout les honneur hors de question que ça arrive!"

"Non Goku…"

Trop tard, plus vite que la lumière le second Vongola était déjà sorti, explosif a la main pour faire griller de la grenouille, Chrome les rejoint bien vite, en trois quatre mouvement, suivi de près par Yamamoto...

Des hurlement sortir bientôt de nul par lorsque Shamal fit son apparition et que Ken et Chikusa essayèrent de le découper en morceaux (pour venger la dignité de Chrome voyons U.U).

Tsuna lui courait dans tous les sens lui pour essayer (et ça marchait pas vraiment) de limiter les dégâts faites sur la pauvre école, sachant très bien que c'était sur lui que ça allait retomber, d'ailleurs ou était Hibari? il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait être toujours en vie.

Bref, le pire fut sans doute quand la première grenouille explosa; faisant disparaitre l'illusion renforcée, et que des corps humains inconscients

(Ceux des « manger » qui comme dans le petit chaperon rouge avait été gobé d'un coup était toujours vivant) tombèrent du Ciel.

Tsuna dut s'auto-tirer une balle, (Reborn lui ayant formellement interdit d'utiliser les pilules en son absence)

Et il dut utiliser sa dernière volonté pour récupérer ses camarades de classe qui tombait par volé pendant qu'on trucidait de pauvre et innocente grenouille.

À force de voir tant de couleur et d'animaux, les élèves crurent qu'en fait c'était un festival organisé par le club des forces occultes, et que tout ça n'était que de la comédie, Tsuna eut finalement le loisir d'utiliser une autre balle de dernières volontés pour réparer toute l'école en moins de 10 min, sous l'œil terrifié de Gokudera.

"Non Boss vous risquer d'y passer si votre seule volonté est de nettoyer l'école, vous savez très bien…"

"Je prends le risque" pris résolu Tsuna, "C'est mon seul vœu avant de mourir" sachant très bien que de toute manière s'il ne faisait rien il finirait par mourir à coup de tonfas;

"Au faite Gokudera-kun, tu ne sais vraiment pas ou est Hibari-san?"

"Aucune idée, il n'est pas venu ce matin, encore heureux, je le déteste avec sa tête suffisante et ses manières."

Tsuna hocha la tête distrait;

Il abusa donc de la dernière volonté, et grâce malgré tout à certaine illusion de Chrome l'école fut plus ou moins remise comme neuf, au final les cours reprirent plus ou moins dans le calme, et pour avoir abusé de ses balles volonté le corps de Tsuna fut encore plus élancé de différentes douleurs (bien que le plus dur soit dans son bas de dos)

"Venez Juudaime le cours va…"

"Je pense que je vais faire un tour par l'infirmerie…"

"Tu veux que je t'accompagne Tsuna?"

"NON" Ordonna t il, C'est juste pour ma cheville, je vais aller demander une pommade" Menti-il avec un sourire de toute ses dents.

Avant qu'ils ne purent répliquer il fit demi-tour et disparu dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie, épuiser d'une matinée déjà si active. Il commençait à se sentir éreinter, et son corps lui faisait mal, n'en pouvait plus il s'assit alors dans le couloir contre le mur ayant besoin d'une pose, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, et il inspira un grand coup, se préparent mentalement pour la suite.

OOOooooOooOoOoOOoOOOOoOoOooo

Hibari était heureux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien défoulé, il regarda d'un œil satisfait la masse de macchabée, étaler à ses pieds dans une mare de sang. Et attendait la venue de Kusakabe impatient.

Eh oui, en ce moment le chef du comité de discipline de Nanimori se trouvait assis calmement sur une barre de fer, au milieu d'un immense entrepôt, les grands murs gris le surplombaient de leurs tailles et les rayons du soleil qui passait par les trous de la toiture éclairaient la scène, celle d'un massacre.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait ordonné à son second d'enquêter sur ce bas gang de rue qui essayait de vendre de la drogue dans le quartier de l'école, chose que le noiraud ne pouvait accepter. Là, maintenant il était sûr que la masse de corps à ses pieds n'essayerait plus aucun marché illégal, il y avait veillé. Il était même sûr qu'il allait se mettre au bénévolat pour les vieilles dames de la communauté de Nanimori (Ce qui était bien plus terrifiant que de vendre de la drogue de son point de vue…).

Il se leva et parcourut du regard le tapis humain qui lui faisait face, Il les avait battus si vite et si facilement que s'en était effrayant. Il sortit la boîte de sa poche.

Cette arme était fascinante, si puissante. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait envie d'en savoir plus, ça lui occupait trop l'esprit, savoir comment des simples balles, des boîtes, des anneaux ou des flammes pouvait à ce point changer la puissance de ses utilisateurs, il repensa au petit châtain, qui l'avait tant énervé il a deux nuits de cela, comment une aura pouvait-elle être aussi fascinante, devenir si puissante quand il le fallait et faire changer son propriétaire du tout au tout. Ou du moins, tirer au plus profond de lui des pouvoirs qui n'auraient pu sortir naturellement, il serra son point sur la boîte, fixant un instant la bague.

Kusakabe allait bientôt arriver. Chassant ses idées, il se dirigea vers la sortit avec le petit oiseau qui chantonnait à son oreille.

Il avait vu juste, à peine fut il sortit qu'une voiture se gara devant l'entrepôt et que le second sortit avec trois autres hommes aux coupe de cheveux si étrange.

"Que font-ils là?" claqua le si dur président du comité de discipline, fixant son regard sur les trois intrus.

"Ils sont venu nettoyer."

"C'est un honneur pour nous!" s'exclama le plus grand courbant respectueusement l'échine face à son supérieur.

Kyoya fit un rictus mauvais puis ignorant royalement les trois hommes se dirigea vers la voiture, s'installant dedans sans plus de cérémonie, alors que Kusakabe prenait le volant.

"L'école" arqua-t-il

"Hai, tout de suite".

Le second démarra dans un bruissement de pneu, rejoignant les rues plus utilisées de la ville.

Le trajet se passa en silence, le chef du comité ne souhaitait pas parler, et le second l'avait senti, gardant silence, et se concentrant juste sur la route.

La voiture s'éloigna bien vite des entrepôts, mais finit inéluctablement par se trouver coincé dans de petits embouteillages de ville, pourtant a la surprise de Kusakabe, ce soudain ralentissement ne semblait pas irriter le noiraud. Arquant un sourcil, le second fini par ne plus tenir et faisant attention à bien choisir ses mots, il prit la parole.

"Quelque chose vous…traquasse Hibari-sama?

Le président sursauta, puis ne quittant pas son calme, il commença:

"Il y a une recherche que je veux que tu fasse pour moi."

OoOOoOOooOOoOOoOoOooOOoOo

Hibari était très calme lorsqu'il passa la porte grillagé du lycée de Nanimori, presque trop calme. Oui, combattre avait réellement un effet bénéfique sur lui, et le jeune Linchou continuait à doucement réfléchir et dérivé mentalement, ignorant délibérément les murs illusion sur son passage, car oui, il avait remarqué mais vu un accord avec Reborn, ce dernier lui avait assuré que la Vongola se chargerait toujours des frais de réparation de son école quand il les demanderait, donc certes a un autre moment il aurait cherché et mordu à mort les coupables, mais là il avait d'autres sujet en tête, et il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il avait bien fait d'ordonner à Tetsuya de chercher des informations sur les boîtes et sur les flammes, il se demandait même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt, savoir physiquement quel effet cela avait sur l'organisme, il se doutait qu'il y avait des conditions et des effets musculaires, mais il ne savait pas grand-chose des effets secondaires, (Maladie des têtes de mort?) et il voulait en exploiter le maximum non?

En fait ces flammes semblaient agir un peu comme une extension de la force de l'utilisateur, en exploitant le potentiel de puissance de l'utilisateur, son cas, ou un peu plus subtil, la capacité mentale, et même si ça s'appliquait à lui encore une foi, il pensait beaucoup plus au cas de l'herbivore à flamme orange, qui au niveau physique avait beaucoup moins de capacités, cela signifiait que le châtain devait exploiter beaucoup plus de force mentale pour compenser?

Mais ce qui le titillait c'était qu'il devait y aussi avoir un effet génétique non négligeable vu que le châtain n'était pas toujours dans le meilleur état mental et que souvent il allait a reculons pour se battre, quoi que ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression et l'aura qu'il dégageait depuis ces dernières années, mais au début il avait dû forcer un peu non? Il devait se l'avouer malgré leurs statuts d'herbivore, ses "camarades" savaient être un peu plus fort et utile de temps en temps, particulièrement le petit boss qui savait montrer une puissance écrasante quand il le fa…

Hibari s'arrêta et son regard se posa non loin dans un coin du couloir sur… tient quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue (sans aucun jeu de mots pervers)

Voir ça l'énerva directement alors un peu, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce relâchage, il n'en avait rien à foutre des problèmes des élèves encore moins de ceux du châtain d'ailleurs il aurait déjà dû le mordre à mort pour l'autre nuit. Que ça avait le don de l'énervé sans compter l'immense honte du aux réactions puériles qu'il avait eues, alors, pour la peine il allait réveiller et mordre à mort cet impertinent. S'approchant du corps plus silencieux que jamais, il se positionna devant prêt à agir, quand, son regard fut indirectement happé par le coup de son vis-à-vis, ou trônait un suçon; légèrement bleuté.

Étrangement cela le calma, et à la place de le mordre à mort, plus que tout, son premier reflex fut de se pencher sur le corps inerte pour remonter le haut de la chemise du plus jeune et ainsi cacher la chose.

D'un geste simple, ses deux mains attrapèrent le col de l'uniforme, et le replaça bien, dissimulant ainsi le si dangereux suçon, Hibari s'appliqua alors à rattacher le premier bouton de la chemise. Une foi fait il soupira, et son regard se posa sur le visage endormi du jeune homme, endormi, il semblait si calme, si tranquille.

OOOOooOooOOoooOooOOoOOoooOoOoOOOOOO

Comme se sentant la présence du grand noiraud il commença à délicatement se réveiller, il ouvrit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre conscience et de tomber sur le visage glacial et fermer de l'alouette qui le fixait durement.

"Hie! Hibari-san?" hurla le petit boss sursautant brutalement sur place et rougissant d'un coup, d'accord il s'était préparé mentalement mais là, c'était bien trop rapide.

Hibari continua de le regarder, méticuleux, une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

"Attends, je peux tout t'expliquer…" commença le plus petit comme une justification ultime j'allais à l'infirmerie…" continua le petit boss collé au mur et mort de peur.

"L'infirmerie" répéta méchamment le brun acerbe "en dormant dans le couloir?"

"Euh bah euh…" Hibari avança d'un pas et le plus jeune se ratatina encore plus sur lui-même, sentant sa fin approcher à grands pas.

Pourtant Hibari n'esquissa pas le moindre geste toisant la petite chose ratatinée devant lui, et dire qu'il y avait moins de 10 min il pensait à lui comme quelqu'un de puissant, et que là le plus jeune le regardait avec un regard de chien battu, attendant son verdict.

À cette pensait le président senti alors une satisfaction malsaine le parcourir.

Oui savoir qu'un être qui pouvait être si puissant était en ce moment quasiment agenouiller à ses pieds, totalement soumis à ce qui allait suivre, si terrifier qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire, Tsuna était totalement à sa merci , avec ses yeux suppliant, oui Kyoya du avouer qu'il aimait ça, il adorait cette sensation de totale domination, la même sensation qui il l'avait fait sentir soulager après avoir appris qu'il avait été violent cette nuit-là.

En fait il dut avouer qu'il s'était trompé, oui il aimait le silence, oui il aimait se battre et il devait se l'avouer il adorait dominer et avoir le contrôle. Chose qu'il avait totalement sur le châtain.

Maintenant qu'il se rappelait un peu mieux, il dut s'avouer qu'il avait aussi un peu ressenti cela pendant l'acte en lui-même, oui il le dominait totalement, et pour la première fois depuis le début il se sentit presque fier d'avoir littéralement Baiser le petit… _Car alcool_ le coupa moqueuse une voix dans sa tête, Il se renfrogna d'un coup et ses muscles se tendirent.

Car oui, alcool, Il se sentit immédiatement frustrer, d'une certaine manière ça annulait tout ce qu'a quoi il venait de conclure, finalement il n'avait peut-être pas tant de pouvoir que ça sur le petit Boss… y avait-il vraiment une nécessité d'alcool?

Il n'avait pas besoin d'alcool pour se battre ou rester dans un endroit calme, alors en avait-il besoin pour annihiler l'autre?

Bien sur que non, pensa-t-il directement, il n'avait pas besoin d'alcool pour avoir du pouvoir sur Tsuna.

_Mais comment en être sur_ continua mielleuse la petite voix si traitresse de son esprit. (Nommer auteur/SBAM/)

Le plus jeune lui était-il totalement soumis sans alcool?

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir et le noiraud se doutait qu'il risquait de le regretter s'il l'utilisait, mais la frustration de ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question, en ce moment était pire, alors d'une voix ferme et aussi froide que d'habitude, la même qu'il utilisait pour chacun de ses ordres, il claqua :

"Embrasse moi"

OOoOoOOooooOOOoOOOo

"Hein?"

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, fixant choquer son gardien du nuage, cherchant une explication dans le visage fermé de l'Alouette, mais il ne s'aheurtât qu'a de la glace, il ne réagit donc pas, s'attendant presque à ce que Hibari sorte une trompette et lui rigole a la face "C'était une blague, tulututuluuuuu" mais non, le visage du noiraud restait impassible.

"Ma patience à des limites" fouetta-t-il durement.

Tsuna gémit, il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, dans un geste naturel, sentant le grand perdre de plus en plus patience il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et mu par son anxiété il s'exécuta, et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle d'Hibari, quelques secondes pas plus, puis il se décolla interrogeant du regard Kyoya, et remettant une distance normale entre eux, avant que le chef du comité de discipline toujours impassible lui lance;

"Disparaît"

Ne comprenant toujours pas le jeune s'éloigna alors, s'apprêtant à partir avant que l'autre change d'avis et le morde à mort.

"Attend" Tsuna s'arrêta dans son mouvement, tournant la tête vers Hibari dans une mou apeurée.

"Sache que je t'interrogeais plus tard pour la présence de telle illusion dans l'école, alors prépare ta réponse, car si elle ne me convient pas, je te mordrais à mort." déballa sadiquement le président du comité de discipline.

OOooOOOOOOOoOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooOo

Tsunayoshi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, après cette scène pour le moins étrange il s'était dépêché de s'enfuir dans les couloirs, et là il continuait d'errer, indéfiniment sans but, toujours sous le choc frolant ses lèvres du doigt, Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer il n'en croyait pas… il n'y croyait pas, venait-il bien de vivre la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister? Il se pinça brutalement pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

"Aïe"

Non il était bien debout, et Kyoya lui avait bel et bien demander de l'embrasser, il n''y comprenait rien, il n'arrivait pas a percuté, Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, qu'est-ce qui était passer par la tête du chef du comité de discipline? il y a deux jour ils étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'était rien passer, ils s'étaient promi de ne rien dire, et là… Non, ce n'était pas normal, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens.

fin du chapitre 4!

Alooooors? je mérite de me faire tabasser pour cette fin Wtf? éhé le développement mental de Kyoya vous donne de l'urticaire?

(Ps- Pour la réflexion sur les flammes il ne faut pas prendre au mot, c'est juste une déduction que fait Kyoya, car je ne suis pas Akira Amano et j'en sais strictement rien sur la nature de la puissance des flammes dans le vrai manga, enfin du moins pas dans ce cas là précis... c'est un peu du pipeau.)

Alors pour tout ce qui est illogique n'hésitez pas a me dire, je ne suis pas infaillible et je peux faire des modifs si les énormité sont trop grosse, pour toute erreur de syntaxe, chronologie et tout ça aussi.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!^^


End file.
